gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Germaine
She attaccShe protecc Status Alive. Appearance Germaine has the youthful appearance of a woman in her mid- or late twenties. She’s pretty tall, standing at a respectable 168 cm, and has a well-toned physical build. Her skin is a pleasant olive color, with a light spray of freckles on her cheeks and nose. Aside from that, the features of her face are soft and there is nothing remarkable except her slightly-prominent cheekbones. Her eyes have long lashes to them, and are somewhat larger than average but not by much. The iris itself is a deep green color similar to that of an emerald, while the pupil is a much darker shade of the same color. She has fine lips in a peaceful smile or similar expression. Germaine’s hair is dark brown and plentiful. It would normally be waist-long, but the tips curl inward. Two thick strands come from her temples and hang in braids (or sometimes just loose and tied) over her shoulders and chest. A curious thing is that she has a pair of something similar to antlers coming from the top of her head. They’re rather small and not very branched, much like the ones found on young deer. Made from cream-white bone, they’re part of Germaine’s body and surprisingly lightweight so they don’t really interfere with her movement at all. The antlers can be broken but will regrow into place. Oh and they’re not pointy or anything, they have rounded tips and therefore rather harmless (and useless). Her clothing, she apparently likes purple hues a lot. Germaine wears a purple sleeveless dress with a skirt that reaches just above her ankle. It’s quite comfortable, as the skirt is not only loose and wise, but one of the sides is slit to allow for greater movement. Underneath, she wears gray leggings and black sandals with straps. A lilac vest is worn over the top of the dress for decoration, and Germaine has something like unattached long sleeves that cover the entirety of her shoulder-wrist area. If she wants to be really fancy or something, she may drape silvery threads over her antlers. She changes her outfit depending on the sect she's in, but always keeps her purple color scheme. Personality She initially appears as a gentle and peaceful person, which is true but not the most relevant part of her personality. Germaine is a very passionate and determined person who gives her all in everything or most things she does. Because of this, her willpower has a greater extent than a normal mediocre person would have. While she knows how to keep her cool and stay calm in certain situations, she is not exactly a quiet person. To sum up that part, being kind does not make her a weakling. Her initial calm demeanor hides an active and intense attitude which is her true personality. Maybe she could act slightly arrogant if the situation allows her to (because she possesses immense amounts of knowledge and ability on various subjects), but will probably not mind sharing her knowledge with others. Germaine has a thing for caring about people’s welfare to avoid unnecessary deaths, which mostly is expressed as using healing magic to cure diseases. She also has a somewhat motherly nature, especially towards young kids. That feeling can turn into a more teacher-like attitude and she has acted as the (legal?)“guardian” of several during her life, protecting and taking them as students in her various areas of knowledge. She is not a person that quite hides her feelings. Instead, she just takes care to not exaggeratedly show them when not relevant, believing that emotions are important to the development of a person. Germaine is highly empathetic and does not mind at all if people vent their feelings to her (she actually wants others to do so). She is not majorly affected by depression and negative feelings such as sadness, since she’s somewhat used to them. But that does not mean she cannot feel them nor act on them. Rage fueled by a desire for vengeance is her most negative emotion and dangerous, since she becomes merciless and even violent. Few things can trigger that side of her, luckily. In general it’s hard to make her angry/mad, she usually feels disappointment and displeasure instead of anger. Very nice person. Abilities Physical She seems to be very well-excercised. w.i.p. She is unaging due to a curse. Magical Germaine is proficient in varied types of magic, and is always striving to learn more. She has shown to be able to channel and use destructive energy. She can use teleportation, but it is limited. It is easier for her to teleport others to known places than to do it to herself. Also Germaine has healing abilities, but these are limited as well. Weapons owoasparagus spear Relationships (If I'm forgetting a person just remind me and they'll be added here!) Galaxian Smol deity that must be protected. Germaine holds Galaxian in high esteem. She has a strong attachment to him, like the need to protect and be by his side, despite the fact that they don't know each other for long. She feels very strongly towards his problems and how he manages them. But the best thing, is that her feelings have been proved to be completely genuine. The Mamba She thinks he's a bit weird, but isn't really creeped out by him. Needs development. Minti Germaine considers Minti as a nice person who needs more social interaction and maybe some friends. Needs development The A.A. Doesn't really know what to think of them. Needs development. Heaven Acquaintances? Needs development. Flint She believes that Prince Flint is an annoying person, but is willing to put up with him if need be. Germaine just think he might be a tad spoiled. Needs development. Myra Germaine is glad to translate from sign language for her. As always, she is willing to help those who need help. She is in good relationships with Myra, but it probably needs development. Tere Acquaintances? Needs development Nimarfira She isn't very sure what to think of him. Needs development. Echo Germaine has taken a liking to the deity. She probably also feels like she needs to protect Echo to some point, and enjoys being in her company. She especially likes the other's affinity towards nature and kindness. Hitan Backstory A long, long time ago... Quotes "Is it not the most natural thing in the world to love people and want to care for them, as much as one can?" ~to Galaxian "But you know, the past isn't as important when you consider that you have a whole future ahead of you." ~to Echo, about her memories "Life is just one big adventure, isn't it?" ~to Echo "The past is in the past, what is important now is how we build our future." ~to Alma, about his past Trivia * She owns a flower garden * She bakes good cookies * Owns a really large library! * Purple is her favorite color. * Purple orchids are her favorite flower. * She has been a teacher before. Category:OC Category:Female Category:WIP